I'll Be There For You
by Muzzy-Olorea
Summary: [SL] It’s the day after the day after tomorrow and as they arrive in Mexico, Laura still doesn’t know how Sam feels for her whilst Sam’s struggling to keep his feelings under control.
1. Mexico and Medical Centres

**I'll Be There For You (When The Rain Starts To Pour ...)**  
  
**It's the day after the day after tomorrow and as they arrive in Mexico, Laura still doesn't know how Sam feels for her ......Sam's struggling to keep his feelings under control, after all haven't they got more important things to be worrying about?**  
  
**Chapter One:- Mexico & Medical Centres**  
  
**A/N:- Wow, I've only seen 'Day After Tomorrow' once but I really enjoyed it and jumped up and down when I saw it had it's own special section on here. I loved the Sam/Laura interaction muchly so I've resorted to fanfiction to make the wait for the DVD release seem shorter! I wrote this quite hurriedly today so I apologise in advance for the crappiness of it! I'm planning for it to be a short fic with only two or three chapters. Here's the first part. Enjoy! - MuzzyOlórëa**  
  
_This Story is Dedicated To:  
  
Everyone who loves 'Day After Tomorrow'_  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
No one spoke. In fact, the only sound that could be heard was the loud buzzing from the helicopter wings. No one could believe what had happened to the cities below as they flew over ice-city after ice-city. No one could believe that they were still alive after their ordeal and were going to safety. No one could believe that there were still people alive, climbing out of buildings, waving to the helicopters passing overhead. Sam could not believe he was there, flying up in the sky and instead of feeling like he was sitting on hot coals, he felt miraculously calm – after all he had been through since that flight over to New York, he had been through so much that flying was like a walk in the park........  
  
Laura was stunned. She could hardly believe what had just happened. She was overwhelmed with relief that they were getting out of that library and yet it was nothing short of a miracle that Professor Hall had manage to trek across snow in the severest conditions to reach them – she must remember to thank Sam's Dad properly sometime.......she seemed to owe her entire existence to the Hall family nowadays. She sighed as she felt a twinge of pain in her leg. The Penicillin had saved her life but when she got to Mexico she really needed to have her leg looked at properly. Laura closed her eyes and rested her head on Sam's shoulder. She had to remember to thank him properly too for saving her life at least twice in the past few days.  
  
Sam looked out of the helicopter window at all the snow below and felt all the anxiety filter out of his body. He had done it. He had kept them alive, he had believed in his Dad, and now they were all going to be safe. He knew that it was probably going to be many months before all the snow melted over North America and at least a few years before the world's climate was back to normal and then there was all the rebuilding and re- settling of the Northern hemisphere to worry about ......this episode was far from over and although he knew he should be worrying about all of these things, he was not. Partly because he knew that there was nothing he could do and that his father would know what to do. Partly was because, no matter how much he had been through in the past couple of weeks, his problem was still there. In fact, his problem was resting her head on his shoulder right now. Laura. If he had not joined the team then she would never have noticed him. If he had not joined the team then would anyone else have been there to save her? If he had not joined the team would he have the chance of spending so much time with her in the coming weeks? Sam inwardly groaned. What she needed was a friend right now not some one who she thought was her friend trying to hit on her. Sam looked up and caught his Dad grinning at him. 'What?' he mouthed. Jack Hall did not say anything but his eyes flickered over the sleeping Laura and winked at his son. Sam shook his head vehemently and mouthed 'I don't like her like that.' Jack just smirked whilst Brian snorted at Sam's denial. Sam looked back out of the window. 'If it that obvious that even his own Dad could see it, then his problem was about to get bigger.' he thought to himself.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As they touched down at the airbase in the middle of the refugee camp at Mexico, they could not have had a bigger welcoming committee. The new President and all senior officials were there and half of the camp was cheering as they landed.  
  
Sam helped Laura as she limped out of the helicopter. Immediately two paramedics came rushing over with a wheelchair. "Here you are Miss," one of them said kindly. "We'll have you at the medical centre in no time."  
  
Laura shook her head as she kept her balance by leaning on Sam. "I'm alright, I don't need to go to hospital."  
  
The paramedic shook his head. "You're limping Miss and besides all of you will need to have a medical check – goodness knows what your bodies have been put through this past week."  
  
"I told you, I'm fine." Laura insisted.  
  
Sam looked at her. She seem rather flustered and her refusal to go to the medical centre surprised him .... "Laura, you need to go. Your cut's still infected and you've had blood poisoning."  
  
Laura shook her head and buried her head in Sam's chest. Sam sighed, turning to the paramedics. "Look, I'll take her there myself ok?"  
  
They looked at him dubiously. "She needs treatment Sir."  
  
"I know. I said I'll take her there myself." Sam repeated.  
  
"Fine. Don't leave it too long." they said before going to help people off from another helicopter which had just landed.  
  
"Is she alright?" Brian asked, coming up to them.  
  
"Yeah," Sam said. The truth was he could not understand why she was trying to pretend that everything was alright. "You?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Apparently they've managed to contact my parents who were on holiday in Australia, and they're going to get the first possible flight out." Brian said excitedly.  
  
"That's great."  
  
"Laura, are you sure you're alright?" Brian questioned again.  
  
Laura looked up and moved her head away from Sam. "Yes." she said simply, not meeting his eye.  
  
As Jack got out of the helicopter, the President immediately came forward to meet him. Jack groaned inwardly. He was the very person he did not want to see right now. He did not want to hear his apologies or all the bullshit about being sure that this was not going to happen. He had more important things to do like making sure Sam and his friends were alright and food and supplies, and then there was Lucy to go and check up on.  
  
"Professor Hall, Welcome back."  
  
"Mr President." Jack said simply, ignoring the hand the President held out to him.  
  
"I can't begin-"  
  
"Leave it. It's happened now. I suppose we can trust you to do what is best for the country from now on."  
  
"Of course. In fact we'll be very glad to have you on board, and maybe advise us -" Jack Hall nodded. He understood that he was being really rude to the top man but he was past caring. "Of course. Excuse me, I have to go and see to my family." he said excusing himself.  
  
"Brian, you heard about your parents?"  
  
"Yes thanks Sir. Well, I'll go and see that we all get a place to sleep tonight. Be back in a moment." Brian said, taking leave of them.  
  
Jack turned to Laura. "Laura, your parents are staying on the other side of the camp site I've had someone go and call them for you."  
  
"Thanks." she said, smiling weakly.  
  
Jack looked at her carefully. "I want you both to go to the Mess Tent and get something to eat. You look like you haven't ate in days."  
  
Sam nodded. "Where's Mum?"  
  
"She's down at the Medical Centre, probably rushed off her feet as usual." Jack sighed. "I'll see that she knows that you're safe and well."  
  
"Professor Hall!" someone called from across at the Government tent.  
  
Jack turned back to his son apologetically. "I'm sorry, I've got to go."  
  
Sam smiled. "Don't worry, I'm used to it. We can take care of ourselves."  
  
"Look, I'll come and find you later..."  
  
"Thanks Dad. Really really thanks for coming to save us." Sam said.  
  
Professor Hall smiled and drew his son into his arms. "Well, I couldn't just leave you could I?" he said before jogging over to where they wanted him.  
  
Sam turned back to Laura and found her smiling at him. "What?"  
  
"I thought you said you and your Dad don't get on?" she questioned.  
  
"Well, we don't. Not really. But then I guess he doesn't come saving my life every day."  
  
Laura laughed. Then there was silence. "Laura, why don't you want to go to hospital?"  
  
"I – Well – I just feel fine .....don't want to waste their time ...."  
  
"We both know that's not true. You're limping and you're leg's still bleeding." Sam said quietly.  
  
Laura looked up at him. "Okay. It's because I don't like hospitals."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I just don't okay?" Laura said, turning away.  
  
Sam laughed. "Sorry, it's just you laughed at me and my fear of flying."  
  
"That's .....different!" Laura said, laughing defensively.  
  
"Look, my Mum's a Doctor, she'll be at the Medical Centre now. Why don't we go and let her sort you out." Laura looked at him uncertainly. "Come on, she's really nice and you'll be fine ........ I'll even stay with you when they chop your leg off!" Sam added, grinning.  
  
"Hey!" Laura said smacking his arm. "Okay, as long as you promise your Mum won't do anything horrible like stick a lot of needles into me ... " "Fine, now let's go, I'm starving and I think you especially need a shower." Sam said, helping Laura along.  
  
"You can talk! You smell more!"  
  
"Not as much as you!"  
  
...............................  
  
"Sam!" Lucy Hall cried, pulling her stethoscope out of her ears and apologising quickly to her patient before running through the busy corridor.  
  
"Mum!" smiled Sam as she pulled him in her embrace.  
  
"Oh thank God you're alright. You don't know how worried I've been. When you called and suddenly rang off -and when your Dad said he wanted to go and find you ......."  
  
"Well, I'm fine now Mum." Sam said awkwardly, pulling away from his Mum. "Mum, this is Laura, Laura this is my Mum, Dr Hall."  
  
"Hey there Laura." Lucy said, smiling at her. "What can I do for you?"  
  
....................................  
  
"I thought you said there would be no needles." Laura said through gritted teeth as Dr Hall started stitching up her open wound.  
  
"Sorry," Sam apologised. "I didn't know quite how bad your leg was."  
  
Another Doctor came up. "Okay Laura, I'm just going to put you on this drip for awhile."  
  
"Why?" she asked, looking nervously at the needle he was holding, ready to insert into her hand.  
  
"The deep gash in your leg got infected causing blood poisoning and this drip just contains some extra minerals and vitamins to make sure your blood is completely pure again and to make you feel better." Lucy explained kindly as her colleague got to work, preparing the drip for Laura.  
  
"Here, hold my hand." Sam said, taking Laura's spare hand and holding it tightly. Laura put her head back on the pillow and closed her eyes. Everything was going fuzzy. The painkillers were taking over.  
  
"How are you feeling Sam?" asked Lucy as she wrapped a bandage over Laura's wound.  
  
"Fine." he said, his eyes still fixed worriedly on Laura.  
  
Lucy smiled. Jack had been right. There was a girl involved. "She's going to be fine. Two hours on the drip and then she'll be ready to get out of here and find her parents. You can go get washed and get something to eat whilst you wait."  
  
Sam shook his head. "I'll stay here."  
  
Lucy laughed and came round and gave him a quick hug. "Look, you go take a quick shower in the hospital toilet block and I'll bring you some new clothes and then I can give you a health check and then you'll both be ready to go. Laura's going to be out of it for at least an hour anyway as the painkillers take effect."  
  
Sam nodded slowly. He had to admit he was dying to get out of this old coat.  
  
................................................  
  
Two hours later and both Laura and Sam had been given the all clear by Lucy Hall and they headed over to the huge Mess Tent to get some food. As the smell of cooked sausages and mash hit them, they finally realised quite how hungry they were. Sitting themselves at a table they tucked into their dinner in silence.  
  
Sam could hardly concentrate on his food, as he struggled to stop himself from staring at Laura. Laura, in her turn, felt awkward at Sam's silence. After all they had been through together, there wasn't much left to say.  
  
"I can hardly believe that this time a month ago, we were getting excited at flying to New York for the competition." she said. Sam just smiled and chased a pea round on his plate. "Nothing's going to be the same is it?" she asked.  
  
"Some things might." Sam said looking up at her.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
Sam shrugged. "You'll always be the person you were before – just placed in a different situation. You'll still be helpful and kind and understanding, intelligent and considerate. And you'll still have a beautiful smile." Sam said, feeling awkwardly embarrassed.  
  
"Thanks Sam," Laura smiled, touched. "And you'll always be there to be my hero. To save my life."  
  
Sam opened his mouth, but he did not know what to say to that. Luckily, he was saved by Laura's parents calling at her and waving. She ran over to them and Sam left them to their happy reunion, clearing the plates away before heading out to find himself a tent.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**A/N:- What do you all think? It's not one of my best stories in term of substance (Chapter Two is a bit deeper) but when I sat down at my computer to write this, I had all these ideas so I just had to get them out. :) Chapter Two will be along soon if you want!**


	2. A Tent For Two

**Chapter Two:- A Tent For Two**  
  
**A/N:- Thanks for the reviews guys. Enjoy this last part! - Muzzy-Olórëa  
**  
_This Chapter is Dedicated To:  
  
Clintronic Waldrop – Thanks for the unjust praise, here's the last part for you!  
  
Agent Elrond 007 – You obviously know more about helicopter than me and as you can see, your idea was probably right! One of these days I'm going to write something more angsty than fluffy! Hold me to that.  
  
SparkingDiamond – Cute fluffy romance on a plate and being served up for you!  
  
Does not Matter – Yay for the enthusiasm!  
  
Mystic-Nightmares – Hmmm Does Sam tell Laura how he feels or not – that is the question!  
_  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
Sam lay down on his roll mat in his tent and tried to think things through. If hundreds of thousands had to stay in Mexico for at least two years before they could try migrating back then the Mexicans were going to get very irritated and the Americans were going to get very very bored. There had to be some alternative. Maybe he could talk to Brian about it. He was sure to be able to think something up and if he could not then there was no denying the fact that his Dad probably had.  
  
Sam rolled over. Sleeping in a tent was not exactly his idea of comfort but he had better get used to it since it seemed to be the only alternative for the near future. Besides, it was much better than freezing to death in a library.  
  
Just as he was on the point of falling asleep, he heard someone softly calling his name outside his tent. Rubbing his eyes Sam unzipped the door. "Laura, hey." he said surprised. She was carrying a bundle of blankets and an apologetic face.  
  
"Sorry, do you reckon I could share your tent with you?" she asked anxiously.  
  
Sam rubbed his eyes again; Was he really awake?  
  
"It's just you can't really fit anyone else in Mum and Dad's tent and I thought you wouldn't mind ...." Laura explained.  
  
"Erm, sure, come in." Sam said nervously, unzipping the door further. Laura climbed in and started to lay out her bedding as Sam budged up. "How are your parents?" he asked.  
  
"Fine." she said, as she snuggled down under the blankets. The sound of bottles clinking and people talking outside could quite clearly be heard.  
  
"Good."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Sam, I just want to say thanks."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"You know what for! You saved my life twice directly and many more times indirectly – I mean if you hadn't thought of sheltering in one room and fuelling the fire with books, none of us would have survived." Laura said quietly.  
  
"Well, you saved my life too. If you hadn't used your body heat to keep me warm then, well, ironically, I would have frozen."  
  
"That's different." Laura stated. "I just used my knowledge to help you. What you did was pure bravery. Seeing the huge mountain of water coming towards us and you still went out of your way to come back to rescue me. No one else would have done that."  
  
"Well ..." Sam started, embarrassed. "Anything to save a friend."  
  
"Thanks." Laura sighed, and she reached over and squeezed Sam's hand tightly. As she fell asleep, she still held Sam's hand in hers. Sam knew that he would not be getting a lot of sleep that night.  
  
.............................................................................  
  
It was a fortnight later and things had got into a devishly boring routine. They ate, they talked, they kicked a ball around, they slept. That was all there really was to do and to make matters worse, Laura was always with him - laughing, joking, looking stunningly beautiful in an old T-Shirt and a worn out pair of jeans......... His Mum and Dad were constantly giving him embarrassingly sly looks whilst she was around and Brian had been on his back for ages to tell her how he felt.  
  
Just as Sam felt he would rather be stuck in the library, freezing to death than being out in Mexico, bored stiff, HQ announced that they would be holding a dance to which all the American refugees were invited. In fact, Mexico's nearest town was opening their shops on Sunday just for them so they could buy something nice to wear.  
  
"Well, that's new." Laura said, coming up to Sam and handing him a leaflet advertising the dance. "You reckon you're going to go?" she asked, looking at him eagerly.  
  
Sam shrugged. Dancing was not really his strong point.....  
  
Laura's face fell ever so slightly, Sam felt his heart bounce. "Sure, I'll go and-" Pause. "Will you come with me?" he asked nervously.  
  
Laura beamed. "Sure."  
  
........................................................  
  
It was the day of the dance and Sam waited patiently for Laura to emerge from the toilet block. She was wearing a strapless dress which flowed all the way down to her ankles and her hair flowed halfway down her back. "Ready?" she asked as Sam walked up to her, taking her hand. They walked silently to the dance floor where some lively disco music was playing. Sam could not think of anything to say. He was so nervous, he was sure that Laura must have been able to pick up on it.  
  
Sam jerked awkwardly to Laura's lively dancing but after 40 minutes of humiliating himself he led her towards the river on the pretence of needing some air, and they sat down together. He stared at the ground in silence. He knew this was the perfect opportunity to ask her – to ask her what he had meaning to ask her for months now. He HAD to do it tonight – and not just for his own sanity – Brian had threatened to do it for him and he felt that he would feel even more humiliated at the fact that Laura rejected him through Brian than to his face.  
  
"You're quiet tonight." Laura said with a smile, trying to get him to look at her.  
  
"Hmmmm."  
  
"In fact, you've been even more quiet than you usually are these past few days." she added. There was silence. "I get the feeling I may have done something wrong?" she hazarded.  
  
Sam looked up at her quickly. "No, no, you haven't done anything wrong." Pause. "Actually, it's me." he said, struggling to meet her eye before backing down and staring blankly across the river.  
  
Laura took his hand and moved closer to him as a slight breeze rustled the leaves on the trees. "It's you what?" she prodded.  
  
Sam made himself look at her. Made himself stare into those beautiful brown eyes. "I, well, there's something I've been meaning to tell you for quite some time now but then the weather kinda got in the way and-"  
  
"And?" Laura questioned, a smile playing on her lips. She could guess what was coming next – she had seen how he felt about her for ages, at least since they had arrived in New York, and she thought that Sam was the cutest, sweetest guy that she had ever had a crush on ........but it had taken him so long to work up the courage to tell her that Laura was tired of the feeling of anticipation she felt every time Sam opened his mouth to speak to her ..........  
  
"And, I, well, you see...." Pause. "You look really pretty tonight."  
  
"Thanks." Laura smiled. She had tried her best, she really had with the dress, with the hair and with the makeup but the daftest thing was that she knew Sam would think she was cute even if she was wearing an old flour sack – he was that kinda guy ....but she had thought that if she made an effort then maybe he would get the hint that him taking her to the dance really meant something to her.  
  
"Well, you always look really pretty but tonight, especially." Sam said, nervously.  
  
"Thanks Sam." Laura smiled. Come on, he must be on the verge of asking her .....  
  
"You know, you and Brian are really great friends to me." Sam said.  
  
Laura groaned inside. Why did he have to bring Brian up now? Surely he did not feel the same way about Brian as he felt about her ......if he did things could be about to become interesting. "Well, you guys are really good friends to me too." Laura said sincerely.  
  
Sam stared at the river. According to his Dad then the water could rise by about 5 metres, flooding the land when the ice starts to melt. Joy.................... No, he could not do it. Yes he was a spineless chicken and everything else Brian had called him, and he even had to listen to his Dad telling him that girls preferred it if you asked them out face to face etc. and his Mum had told him how much Laura liked him .... but what if she did not like him like he liked her .... he could not risk his friendship for the sake of asking once question ....... "So what do you think of the music tonight?" he asked. "I think it could be worse – I mean we could have Salsa or-"  
  
"Sam!" Laura cried, laughing at him.  
  
"What?" he asked, turning to her.  
  
Laura giggled and looked into his eyes, shaking her head slowly. "For a guy who can figure out how to survive the world's worst storm, you're pretty clueless."  
  
Sam frowned, not following her thread.  
  
"For a guy who can risk his life from man-eating wolves you're incredibly gutless." she said, continuing to giggle.  
  
"What? I-" Sam stuttered.  
  
Major Pause.  
  
"Sam, will you go out with me?" she asked, her smile fading and looking at him seriously.  
  
"Seriously, WHAT?" Sam asked, stunned.  
  
Laura laughed. "Well, will you go out with me or what?" she demanded, bringing her head closer and closer to his, her eyes fixed on his lips.  
  
Sam felt like this was one surreal dream. "Hell yes." he muttered before they brushed lips and succumbed to their feelings, kissing each other passionately.  
  
....................................................  
  
"Well I never!" exclaimed Professor Hall.  
  
Sam and Laura broke apart in an instant and turned around.  
  
"About time too!" smiled Lucy. She was all dressed up too and her husband was wearing a suit for once, his arm wrapped around his wife's shoulder.  
  
Laura smiled at Sam's parents as her hand found its way into Sam's. Sam stared at his parents, speechless – WHY did they have to come now?!  
  
"So he finally asked you then Laura?" winked Jack.  
  
Laura laughed. "Actually I had to ask him." she said, giving Sam's hand a squeeze. She felt more at ease with Sam's parents than Sam himself.  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't worry about it." smiled Lucy. "I had to propose to Jack otherwise we would never have made it to the altar!"  
  
Laura laughed at rested her head on Sam's shoulder.  
  
"Well, we'll have to think about getting you two separate tents now .... goodness knows-" started Jack.  
  
Lucy hit him on the shoulder and dragged him away. "Have a good night kids!" she called over her shoulder.  
  
Laura smiled and turned to Sam. "How long exactly have you liked me for?" she asked playfully.  
  
Sam shook his head. "I'm not saying – it's too embarrassing." he laughed before leaning in for another kiss.  
  
**A/N:- Finito! Ahhhh fluffy ending! So what did you guys think? Should I write another DAT fic? Please review!**


End file.
